Silent Support
by yamiyugi23
Summary: The guy in the gym waits and offers support to trainers until finally after several meetings with one trainer who became the champion he decided to do something for himself. Written for the route 3 part of the Indigo League challenge. One Shot. Completed.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, I do not have any rights to Pokémon and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the Route 3 part of the indigo leauge. The character I wrote about isthe person who encourages you at the Pokémon Gym.**

**Silent Support**

The first time he saw them enter the building he found himself drawn to them like a moth to the flame. Their passion, their inner strength and their determination shone for him to clearly see, it was obvious to him at this was the one. This was the one who could become the next Champion.

"Welcome, here fire types are the most effective against bug types," he told them, unable to hold himself back even though he knew that the leader would be angry with him, "I hope you like spider webs because this one will leave you puzzling and sweating before you even make it to your destination!"

As he had watched the fire light up in those eyes he knew that this person would be the one and he would be the one to help them every step of the way as he knew just how hard the path could be.

A few hours later with a proud grin on their face he had watched as they walked out of the building with a brand new badge.

* * *

The next time he had met them again had been in a building full of rock climbers and rocks. He had found that the same determination and conviction shone in those eyes as they had the last time they had met but this time they held something that he did not see before. Strength, a strength that came from deep within and would only bloom with age, it seemed that the Champ in the making had been growing up and training their Pokémon between their meetings.

"Welcome! Grab your hard hats and put on your safety harnesses as you are going rock climbing!" he had told the other person with a small warning in his words, "You will find Water type Pokémon and Grass type Pokémon the most effective in here, any electric types will be crushed."

He had then watched as the challenger nodded their head in understanding and walked off deeper into the building leaving him standing there and waiting. This time the same nerves as before bubbled inside of him as he waited for the return of the one who he knew would be the next champion, fear began to cloud his mind as the sounds of a Pokémon battle going on came to his ears only for it to be put to rest as half an hour later the challenger had reappeared and walked out of the building.

They now had a second badge.

* * *

When he had met the champion to be again it had been to the sounds of wheels on the floor, poles being grinded and the sound of helmets being put on. Worry had bubbled inside of him when he had realised just how dangerous it would be for the challenger as they had made their way through the building to the leader with a high chance of getting seriously injured. He had kept a brave face on through and he had kept his cool as he welcomed the challenger.

"Welcome! Grab your roller skates and helmet as you are in for one crazy ride!" he had told the challenger, sneaking in a small warning, "You will find that Ghost type Pokémon, Psychic type Pokémon and Flying type Pokémon will have your back here through Ice type Pokémon will end up being melted!"

With those words said he had gained the nod of the head that was fast becoming normal before watching as they walked away. As he had waited for the champ in making to return the sound of skidding wheels and crashes had came to his ears which made him wince in pity and pain for the challenger.

The moments before he had watched the challenger walking out of the building with their third badge he had found himself wondering if he should of called for a doctor. As the now three badge trainer had walked out of the building they had only had a few scrapes and bruises on them much to his relief.

* * *

The fourth time he had met the challenger they had seemed to matured a great deal from when he had met them three badges ago. This was the challenger's fourth badge, it would be their half way point. He had noticed the strength that had been deep within them was now clearer for more to see and he was sure that they would succeed in their match to gain the fourth badge.

"It is great to see you again champ in the making! I hope you brought your gardening tools with you as it seems like you are going to be needing them!" he had said with a grin when he had spotted the laughter that the challenger had showed at his joke, "If I was you I would be careful with your fire type Pokémon as they might take down more than the Grass types here."

The challenger had nodded their head and walked into the building, he had seen their confidence in their Pokémon's strength burning brightly. That had made him smile. A proud feeling had blossomed in his chest when he had seen the challenger walking out of the building holding their fourth badge with a tired fire type Pokémon walking behind them. His advise had been taken and it had made his day.

* * *

When he had met the challenger next he had a pounding headache from where he had been subjected to the leader's and his younger sister's quizzes and electric currents. He had found himself sending the challenger a pitying look as they walked in through the large sliding doors ready to face the leader for their fifth badge, he had hoped that they had studied before coming.

"Welcome! Here not only the strength of your Pokémon will be challenged!" he had told the challenger as he carefully worded his warning through filled it with encouragement, "Keep your water type Pokémon in their Pokeballs unless they want to see what being a fried fish is like! Ground type Pokémon will help you win your next badge!"

He had watched as the challenger had given him a nod of the head and walked into the lift leaving him once again standing near the doors wondering just what went on upstairs. He had found himself wishing that he could watch the battles but he had known that he had to wait for the champ in making to return, through if it was to give support in defeat or congratulations in earning a new badge he had to wait but it was not long.

He had watched with a sense of pride when he had watched the challenger walk out of the building with another badge.

* * *

When he had met the soon to be champ for the sixth time in the doll house like building he had began to wonder if the challenger really needed him anymore. He had watched them grow from the nervous new trainer without a single badge to their name to going up against a leader for their sixth badge. He had pushed his feelings and thoughts aside through when the door had opened and the challenger he had gotten to know so well walked in.

"Welcome! Get ready to get lost in this doll house with a twist!" he had said with a welcoming smile, when the challenger had continued to stare at him waiting for his normal advise it had made him stand straighter, "As you find yourself teleported around you will find that Fire type Pokémon and Poison type Pokémon will be helping you out a lot but your fighting type Pokémon will be suffering the wrath of the fairy type Pokémon!"

He had watched as the challenger nodded their head and walked over to the warp point. He had watched as the challenger had disappeared using the warp points but he did not need to worry this time as he had spotted the glint in the soon to be champ's eyes. He was proven right about the glint in the trainer's eyes as a few hours later they had walked out of the building holding proudly onto badge number six.

* * *

When he had met the trainer for the seventh time in a strange little room confusion had found him when he had found no sign of the leader or the other trainers. His mind through had slowly drifted back to the challenger, he had wondered if he would be needed, after this badge the trainer only had one more badge to go.

"Welcome to this mystical place!" he had said as soon as he had realised that the soon to be champ had been staring at him for several minutes, "Poison type Pokémon will be your main strength here as dark type Pokémon have no effect on Psychic type Pokémon."

He had than watched as the trainer had given him a nod of the head which back than had been part of their routine every time they had met before walking into the middle of the room and disappearing leaving him to stand in the small room alone.

He did not worry that time through for he had known that the champ to be would come back with their head held high after everything they had been through. He had been proved right as two hours later the now proud owner of seven badges walked out of the building with one last look at him that said it all.

* * *

The last time they had met had been for the battle to gain the eighth badge. He had been so nervous yet sure then, it was the final badge to gain for the champ in making and then they would be able to challenge the Elite Four. His stomach had done summersaults than as he had realised that this would not be only be the last time they would meet but also the fact he had been correct. The trainer had been so close to becoming the champion he had had to calm himself down from the shock.

When the trainer had walked into the frozen rubix cube like building he had been prepared to give no advice at all. After all the trainer had already defeated seven out of the eight gyms but when he had found himself pinned in place under the intense look filled with just emotion he found himself unable to prevent the hint that had come out of his mouth.

"Welcome to your final battle for your final badge! I bet you do not need my help anymore champ!" he had said with a proud grin and it was then at that moment the look in the trainer's eyes had appeared which had caused him to falter, "In this battle it would seem that you really need to turn the heat up! Go get your final badge trainer! This should be a piece of cake for you!"

When he had spoken those words and he had watched the trainer begin to make their way through the ice cold building he had taken a deep breath and pulled out his phone. He had never been more than happy to alert the League that another trainer had gotten their eight badges and to prepare for another trainer.

He had been right when he had decided to get in contact with the League early to tell them for when he had hung up his phone the trainer had walked towards him looking for guidance on what to do next. He had never been as happy and proud as he had been when he had informed them on the next step to take.

* * *

A large proud smile had blossomed on his face when he had finally watched them stand in the hall of fame surrounded by their Pokémon. Pride had filled as memories washed over him like a wave washing up on the beach. He had been right, the trainer he had met so long ago when they had first entered the first gym looking for their first badge had become strong and kind, they had matured, worked hard and became the Pokémon Champion.

"Maybe it is time I did something for me, maybe I should start travelling around too," he had muttered to himself as he had watched the champ to be, now the Champion, accept their trophy, "If the new champion can do something so amazing then maybe I can too."

With those last words firmly planted in his head he had started out on his own Pokémon journey leaving only memories and empty doorways behind.

**The End.**


End file.
